Heat of the Moment
by JackxxxKim
Summary: Mike and Amanda have always have had this spark between them. Lately Mike has been having trouble controlling his emotions. what happens when Mike and Amanda have a sleepover? Will the heat between the two teens become too much? what happens when you include high school, boyfriends/girlfriends, and your everyday ninja life? Your just gonna have to read to find out change to M later


**Hi this is my first supah ninja's story I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!**

Disclaimer for whole story: I do not own any of the characters in this story that appear on the show.

Mike's POV  
The bell had just rang and I was leaning on Amanda's locker waiting for her to finish packing her things. She was having trouble fitting everything in her bag and looked so focused. I couldn't help but think about how incredibly adorable she looked when she scrunched up her eyebrows and parted her lips just the slightest bit. _Oh how I would love to feel those soft pink lips on mine_. I know it's sick to think of your best friend that way but I just couldn't help it, she was so beautiful. 

"Mike?... mike?... MIKE!" I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Amanda screaming my name looking at me with concern and I once again couldn't help but think how adorable she is.  
"Ooh umm... s-sorry I-I kind of zoned out for a minute there." I chuckled nervously. Amanda just smiled at me.

"It's ok. What were you thinking about anyways?" I inwardly freaked out. I can't tell her I was thinking about her that would just make things awkward because she doesn't like me in that way.  
"I-I-I was umm... j-just t-thinking about y-you know... pizza?" _PIZZA? PIZZA? REALLY MIKE? IS THAT THE BEST YOU COULD COME UP WITH? YOU'RE SUCH A LOSER._

Amanda stared at me questioningly but didn't ask about it anymore. "ready." She said and smiled up at me. I smiled back down at her considering I'm a bit taller than her. We started walking to my house because we were going to work on our project and then train in the dojo. Owen was sick so he couldn't make it, but on the bright side I get to spend the rest of the day alone with Amanda. _I have a feeling that today is going to go pretty well._

We finally reached my house and I unlocked the door and looked around for my dad to see if he was home. "Dad? Dad? I guess he's not here." I said to Amanda.

"So it's just the two of us alone?" When she asked me that I couldn't help the thoughts flowing around in my head. I shook my head hoping to clear my thoughts of any pleasant yet unpleasant thoughts.

"Yeah I guess it is just the two of us..." I said chuckling nervously. I noticed it was getting awkward between us and that's the last thing I wanted. "So... you want to head up to my room to work on the project?" I said breaking the awkward silence between us. Amanda smiled at me and nodded her head in agreement. I lead us up to my room and closed the door behind me.

"Umm mike? Why'd you close the door?" Amanda asked me slightly nervous looking at me questioningly. I smiled at her. "I like working with my door closed. I hope you don't mind?" I asked her. "Oh no not at all." She smiled and I smiled right back.

"Shall we?" I asked gesturing towards the work needed to be completed. "We shall." She replied giggling. Gosh she's so cute when she does that.  
"Umm thanks mike." Amanda said blushing. _Wait did I say that out loud? That means Amanda heard me call her cute. _I blushed furiously and decided to say something.

"So let's get started."

~ 3 hours later ~

"Finally were done." I said dramatically while falling on my bed Amanda following soon after landing beside me our bodies touching. Where ever our bodies touch I feel electricity shoot through me like a lightning bolt. We stayed like that for a while none of us making the first move to get up, until I heard the phone ring I jumped apart cursing the phone for ruining the moment for me and went to pick it up. I picked up the phone and checked the caller ID seeing that the call was from my dad.

"Hello?" I said. "Hey mike it's your dad I just called to check in on how you're doing? And to see if Owen has broken anything else in the house?" I rolled my eyes at this. "I'm fine dad and Owen isn't here right now, it's just me and Amanda." I blushed when I said that. "Ooh" was all he said. There was silence on the other end until I heard my dad talk again. "Well mike I also called to tell you I'm gonna be coming home a bit later than usual." "Oh well how late?" I asked. "That's the thing I don't know how late yet, but I don't know it will probably be around 2-3 a.m. I'm sorry kiddo but I'll make it up to you. Oh and you can have a friend over if you'd like." "Its ok dad I don't mind and is it ok if Amanda sleeps over?" "Amanda? Well sure why not?" "Thanks dad. Bye" "bye. And say hello to Amanda from me" "ok I will"

I hung up the phone to turn to Amanda lying down on her side staring up at me one eyebrow raised in questioning, and might I add she looked very sexy while doing so. "What did he say" Amanda said bringing me out of my thoughts. I smiled at her "he just called to check in on me and tell me he's gonna be coming home late today. Oh and he said you can sleep over if you'd like. "I'd live to mike." Amanda said smiling through her blush. I smiled back. (**Amanda's parents are gone out on a business trip so she's home alone**) "Umm what do you wanna do now?" I asked her. She thought for a moment. "How about we go train in the dojo for a bit, watch a movie, and then get ready to sleep?" "Sounds good to me" I smiled and we headed down into the dojo to train.

**I'm finally done with chapter 1. I hope you guys like it. Review and tell me what you think and if you have any ideas don't be afraid to give them. SO PLEASE REVIEW. THE MORE REVIEWS THE FASTER I WILL UPDATE! ENJOY 3**


End file.
